


Stars in Your Skin

by ramblelifeaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Punklock, punk!Jim, punk!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblelifeaway/pseuds/ramblelifeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is shown Jim's tattoos for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a musing of a headcanon about punk!Jim's tattoos and people seemed to like it so I wrote a small little drabble.

The first time Sebastian saw them he couldn't help but laugh softly because it was just so typical. That reaction wasn't one Jim was prepared for so he immediately yanked his shirt back on and refastened his jeans. It took the taller of the two about an hour of apologies and coaxing before he managed to get his partner to strip again.

He was careful after that, making sure not to laugh or make any wrong comments, instead focusing on pleasing the other. Once they were both stripped bare and Jim was laid back on the bed, Sebastian kissed slowly down his body until he reached the planets inked across the Irishman's hips. Here, he kissed each orb, breathing their names out against the other's skin as he did so, knowing it'd arouse the astronomy lover beneath him even more.

After he'd given special attention to the tattoos Sebastian moved on to sucking his lover slowly, knowing the feeling of the bar pierced through his tongue pressing against Jim's cock being the man's favourite thing about reviving head from him. He'd never let him come from this, though, not one for ending a night early.

Later on when they're both both exhausted and sated from the proper fucking they'd just experienced, Jim stretched out on his stomach next to the larger man, who let his eyes roam over the designs in his lover's back. Reaching out, Sebastian traced a finger over one of the constellations, smiling to himself as Jim mumbled out the name.


End file.
